Mental health care organizations have turned to outcome studies to increase efficiency, quality, and competitiveness. They have done so in response to demands from patients, payers, and the medical community itself to document value and quality and determine quantitatively how an organization is performing. Though the need for outcomes research in mental health delivery systems is greater than ever, the administrative requirements of such research overwhelms the best intentioned researcher. There are essentially no low-cost software tools available to assist with managing an outcomes study through its many stages. The applicant proposes the creation of a software solution called the Outcomes Automation System (OAS). OAS is intended to overcome the logistical hurdles, complex patient follow-ups and data collection bottlenecks that face outcomes researchers today. By implementing a system that operates over private intranets and secure Internet connections using World Wide Web browsers, the applicant expects that OAS will help provide the data that are critical for providing optimal care. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Numerous potential markets are discussed, and a preliminary marketing plan is outlined. Potential advantages of the proposed product over existing products are addressed. The estimated cost of the product is provided. Insufficient information is included concerning the basis for the cost estimate, however.